Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well known in the prior art, fish must be at least scaled and gutted prior to cooking. One of the primary tools used by fishermen for this purpose, prior to the instant invention, has been a knife. The reason the knife is widely used is that it can be used to scrape the scales from the exterior of the fish as well as to cut open the stomach to enable removing organs of the fish which must be removed.
However, in large scale fish cleaning operations additional tools designed for a specific use must be utilized. Furthermore, a relatively large amount of space is required for all of these different tools, a source of water, the fish debris as well as other items. Additionally, the traditional way of cleaning fish requires washing between each step which becomes a time consuming and messy process for the person doing the cleaning.